First Word
by heart2handgun
Summary: As Lilian Garcia waits for her husband of 2 years, Dave Bautista to come out of tricep surgery. she reflects on their relationship GarciaBautista ONESHOT


Title: First Word  
Author: heart2handgun  
Summary: As Lilian waits for her husband of 2 years, Dave Bautista to come out of tricep surgery. she reflects on their relationship  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dave or Lilian, or anyone you recognize.  
Pairings: Lilian/Dave  
Dedication: Uh no one?

* * *

"Sweetie, I'll be right here when you get back." Lilian looks down at her boyfriend of three years, Dave Bautista and gives him a reassuring smile. "I am not leaving this hospital room until you come back from surgery, I promise you."

"I don't want you to worry about me, Lil."

"I'm your wife. What do you expect me to do?" She smiles down at him as he lets out a small smile. "I'd wish you luck but you're in great hands, Dave, you'll be fine."

He rubs her hand with his left hand, which has her tiny hand inside of his. "Just tell me you won't worry."

"I won't. I think you have that under control. Mister 'I'm the Animal of the WWE' looks sorta scared." Dave rolls his eyes and looks around his hospital room for the last time before they push him off into surgery. "I know, everyone would be scared to be in this position. But again, I'll tell you, you're gunna be fine, babe."

"I know." He smiles up at her as she licks her lips and looks up towards one of the nurses who are going to bring him into surgery.

"Mrs. Bautista, we need to get in there."

Lilian nods and leans down giving Dave a quick peck on the lips before stepping away from the hospital bed. Dave lets go of her hand as they push him half out of the room. "I love you, Dave."

* * *

Lilian leans back in the uncomfortable green hospital chair as she rests her head back against the wall behind her. She closes her eyes for a second and rubs her hands over her face and lets out a silent sigh.

Flashback

_"Lilian, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, for better or worse,in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"_

_Lil smiles across at Dave, who's holding onto her hand and smiling brightly. "I do." _

_"David, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"_

_"I do." Lilian lets out a deep breath as they both look to the priest, knowing the next part of the ceremony. "Well, with the power vested in me by the state of Maryland, Dave, you may kiss your bride." _

_Lilian lets out a soft laugh as Dave pulls her close, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips, which slowly becomes slightly more passionate._

_

* * *

_

_"Dave, stop being a wuss." Dave opens his mouth to protest, but it's soon filled with a large piece of cake. Lilian smiles over at her new husband as he does the same to her. He leans down and kisses her softlyon the lips. _

_After they both chew and swallow the cake in their mouths, Lilian puts her fingers up to Dave's lips as he licks off the frosting that's still on her fingers. He sucks them into his mouth and licks off what's left of frosting. She pulls her fingers out of her husbands mouth with a smile on her face. "Babe, I am so far from a wuss." _

_"I guess. I guess you were a little scared to get something on your tux, huh, babe?" She flashes him a cute little smile as she looks down at her wedding dress. "So scared to get it on you that you didn't care to get it on me, right?" _

_Dave just shrugs and gives her a sad puppy dog face. Lilian starts giggling and looks away from Dave to their guests who are watching their every move. "Lil, you still look beautiful. I love you, so much. Thank you for making the luckiest man in the entire world."_

_

* * *

_

_"How did I ever get lucky enough to be married to you?" Lilian looks up at Dave from their beautiful new baby girl, Noelle Catherine Bautista. _

_"The same way I've so thankful and lucky to have you as my husband." She smiles up at him and then returns her glance down to the hour old infact in her arms. "This little one's gunna have a great man as her father." _

_"And she's gunna be just as beautiful and smart and amazing as her mother." Dave takes a seat on the hospital bed, facing Lilian with a smile on his face. He places his finger underneath her chin and leans forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips. She smiles as they pull away as Dave plays with his new daughter. _

End Flashback

_

* * *

_

By the time Lilian brings herself out of her thoughts, she looks around the room and sees Dave isn't back yet. She gets out of her chair and slowly walks around the corner into the hallway of the hospital. After walking down the hall a bit, she sees hers and Dave's parents sitting in four chairs in the waiting room.

Lil smiles and walks over to them, but instead of walking to any of the four adults, she walks right to the carriage that has 14 month old Noelle sleeping. "Is he out yet?"

"No, they said it would be almost 2 hours, so it that's true, we have about 30 more minutes to wait." She lifts her daughter out of the carriage as holds her on her hip, as she slowly wakes up. "Oh Princess, Daddy's gunna be excited to see you."

Lil's mother reaches into the carriage and grabs Noelle's binky and hands it to Lilian as she gives it to Noelle. The infant sucks on it and rests her head on her mother's shoulder. "How was he before he went in?"

"He was trying not to show me that he was scared, but I could tell he was. I know he just didn't wanna freak me out even more than I am." Lilian places Noelle back in the stroller as she stands behind it looking at hers and Dave's parents. "I'm gunna head back in there in case they're done a little early. I told Dave I'd be there when he got back."

She waves to the four as she pushes Noelle down the hall and into Dave's hospital room. When inside, she puts the carriage next to her seat from before, as she sits down and rocks the stroller back and forth as little Noelle starts to giggle.

* * *

"Look who's back." Lilian looks to the doorway and sees Dave being brought back into the hospital room. Lilian reaches into the stroller and takes Noelle out, as she walks over to Dave's bed.

She sits on the side of the bed as Dave smiles weakly over at her. "Someone wanted to come see Daddy."

"Hey princess. I'm so glad both of you are here." Lilian smiles over at her husband as she leans down giving him a soft peck on the lips. She leans Noelle forward as Dae kisses his daughter's forehead.

"Dadda."

Bright smiles cross both Lilian and Dave's faces at Noelle's first word. "She's definately a Daddy's Girl."

"Daddy's Little Princess."

* * *

_**Fin. **_

What'cha think? Good, bad? Middle? I got the idea after I read about Dave's surgery on and I got the idea for the title and Noey's first word like 1/2 way through lol.

I have 3-5 other oneshots in the works, and then I'm working on an update for Beautifully Broken and a new story I'm writing Where We Go From Here

-Lys aka Heart2Handgun


End file.
